Stakeout
by Zi Marquise
Summary: On an offworld mission, Jack helps Sam sort out a personal issue. SJ. Rating to be safe.


_Ah, finally, I've gotten something "Stargate" up. This is my first posting of this category. It's a little short, but I think that's alright. Sam may be a bit OOC, but it'll be alright. _

_I don't own anything in this story. If I did, I would publish a book of ramblings._

* * *

PR4-251 was a quiet, uninhabited world. There were ruins, or course, but no actual living civilizations. O'Neill, Carter, and Teal'c were in no way surprised at that fact. It was how most of these missions went. Of course, Daniel had been enthralled at the architecture and writing on the walls of the stone buildings, so instead of going home ahead of schedule, the team decided to stay the night.

Daniel Jackson balanced himself on a log as he was attempting to write in his journal. Nighttime would be on them in an hour or so, and since he didn't want to waste flashlight batteries, he decided that he needed to get what he needed done. O'Neill and Carter pitched the tents while Teal'c gathered enough kindling to start a fire. The air was dropping in temperature quickly, and Carter guessed it to be around fifty degrees (Fahrenheit).

Jack picked around at his MRE, attempting to find a tidbit that didn't taste like cardboard. At least they tasted like cardboard to him.

"Something wrong, sir?" Carter said, placing a worried hand on her CO's back.

"Ah, not much of an appetite. Just a little nippy out here, but other than that I'm just _swell_." He stated; a sarcastic smirk on his features. "Carter? Take the first watch? That way you can have a little more sleep."

"I don't need any more sleep than you do..." she trailed off, knowing exactly what he was talking about. The night before, she and Pete had come to words. Difficult words. She had shown up at his house, three in the morning seeking to get away. "But yeah, I'll take first watch."

"A good place to watch from would be that giant oak over there." He pointed towards the mentioned tree.

"I'll get right on it, Colonel." she nodded. Picking up herself up off of the makeshift bench, she disappeared inside her tent for a few seconds. She reappeared, armed with her P-90, notebook, and a flashlight.

* * *

She found the tree O'Neill had pointed too, and decided to take a seat next the giant root. It would make an excellent backrest. She plopped down next to it with a quiet 'oomph' and rolled up against the root. She rested her P-90 on her lap for quick access. Over that she placed her notebook, opening up and positioning it so it would be easy and comfortable to write in. She sighed inwardly to herself before taking the pen out of the notebook and clicking it open. She stuck the already chewed on end in her mouth before thinking of something to write about.

_Jack's a true lifesaver. Last night I was scared. Vary scared. Pete had never been threatening or menacing before, but last night the alcohol had gotten to him. He'd burst into her home in a rage about something that I didn't completely understand. He was barely coherent and he was angry. From what I made out he believed that Jack and I were casting our lots with each other and he planned to inform my boss that it was true. I simply gave him the stupid look while he attempted to pace the floor, but his stance was wobbly. I'd never known this side of him. He'd called earlier to tell me he was going out for a drink with some friends, but I never in a million years believed he would do this to me. He grabbed my arm, and stared at me with bloodshot eyes._

She paused again to think of how to state the next part. She stuck the pen in her mouth and closed the notebook. In the distance towards the campsite she heard rustling. Her hand instinctively shot towards the P-90 that had migrated its way to the forest floor. She shined the flashlight in the noise's general direction to find Jack walking her direction.

"Hey." She whispered as she looked up at him. He was wrapped in a blanket with his ball cap turned backwards on his head.

"Hey. I couldn't sleep and I decided I'd help you defend the camp from rustling bushes." He smiled and took a seat next to her.

"You, of all people, couldn't sleep?" she rolled her eyes sarcastically.

"I didn't eat much, I'm tired and can't sleep, and what I did eat of that MRE isn't settling with me."

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh."

"Thank you for the help last night. I don't know what I would've done." She gave him a sad but thankful look. Jack knew she was upset.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"I can't go back to him." She whispered as she held back tears, "he's not the same."

"C'mere." Jack put an arm around her small shoulders. She leaned on him, her head on her shoulder.

"Janet and I had a long talk about it. I've come to the conclusion that I should give him an ultimatum." She said in a cracked voice.

"Just to let you know, I never really liked the vibe I got from him."

"I'm breaking off the engagement. Obviously I didn't know him well enough."

"If it becomes a problem, you know you can come to me."

"Thanks you sir." She looked up at him, a tear running down her cheek.

"Were alone, on watch, talking about a serious personal problem, and you going to call me sir?" he tried to lighten up the situation.

"Sorry Jack." She tried out the name.

"Carter, I know this isn't the time, or the place to tell you this. I think its best if I get it out in the open with you. For the best of our relations."

"And?"

"Sam, I really...love you. I know it's against regulations but I just can't help it. You're too damn cute."

"Jack..." Sam placed a hand on the side of his face, "I guess I feel the same way."

"Since when?"

"Remember when I was stranded on Prometheus? Well with the terrible concussion I had, my subconscious decided to elaborate on my feelings for you. First Dad showed up and pointed out that I was lonely, and then you showed up. We had a nice long talk about my feelings."

"That's unusual." Jack raised his brows.

"Yeah. That's what I meant when I told you 'thanks' in the infirmary."

"Then why Shanahan?" Jack was starting to pry into things.

"After I got back, I dreamt of you. Of how to be with you. And since I didn't know what you felt for me, I decided to try for someone else."

"And that was Petey."

"Yes. I was wrong, really wrong. It makes me sick that I'll have to face him back on Earth."

"I'll go with you, if that's what you want. I don't want you alone with him."

"I'd like that." She grabbed for the corner of his blanket, "Care to share?"

"Of course not!" He sat up so there would be enough for her to wrap herself in. She rested her head on his shoulder.

* * *

"Hammond would crap if he saw us now." Sam spoke up, breaking the silence.

"That's why he's not gonna find out." Jack smiled hand put a hand on top of her head.

"If we decide to pursue...this, what are we going to do about regulations?"

"I'll take care of it, don't worry Sam. I've got it planned. Now let's get to guarding camp." Jack pulled her closer, kissing her squarely on the lips. He'd waited forever to do that. Well, it seemed forever. That's went it hit him: Stakeouts are fun.


End file.
